Big Time Misinterpretations
by Kelsica2
Summary: When it comes to those lovable boys from Big Time Rush, conversations aren't always what they seem to be. Slash and non-slash fans shall enjoy. Rated T for sexual innuendo and Carlos and James being silly.


I got writer's block with my other fics, so I started looking for Big Time Rush fics. I noticed that like three-fourths of it is slash. This is my rebellion xD This is one of my shortest fics, so it's like a drabble.

Rated T for hints of slash of the Kogan and Jarlos variety, even though there technically isn't any. Prudes and nuns, look away while you can.

* * *

Kendall sat down on the ground, smiling ear to ear. "Wow… I can't believe we just did that."

Logan sat down next to him, smiling just as widely as he was. "Neither can I. I mean… I didn't know you swung that way."

Kendall chuckled at that, like it was the stupidest thing he could possibly say. "Dude, I've _always_ swung that way! Wasn't it obvious?"

Logan shrugged, casually scratching the back of his head. "Well, I've seen you playing around with some of the guys at school back home, but I thought maybe it was just a one time thing."

Kendall shook his head. "Nope. That's just how I roll."

Logan looked like he was going to add something, but sheepishly looked down at his feet. "Do you think anybody saw us? … Or heard us?"

He shook his sandy blonde head. "Nah. Why? You aren't… embarrassed, are you?"

"Well… It's just that… You have more experience than I do. I probably did terribly."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Please, you were _amazing_. Better than some of the guys I did it with back in Minnesota. And how do you think I _got_ so experienced? I've done it with _tons _of other guys, over and over again. I've been doing it since I was, like, five! You aren't telling me this was your first time, are you?" When he saw that Logan only looked down at his lap, slightly embarrassed, he realized. "Oh, my gosh… That was your first time?"

He nodded, still looking down at his lap. "My parents wouldn't ever let me do things like that," Logan admitted. "They thought it wouldn't be right for me."

Kendall nodded in understanding. "Oh yeah. Your folks are pretty conservative, aren't they?" He shook his head slightly and added, "It's a good thing my mom is so understanding. She always let me explore around, so I could see what I like."

"I wish my parents were more open-minded," Logan mused, playing with a loose string on his black t-shirt. "They never let me do anything I want."

"They let you come to LA to become a part of a boy band with you three goofball best friends," the unofficial leader of the group pointed out. "They can't be _that_ narrow-minded. If they don't like it, what are they going to do? Come all the way here from Minnesota and try to disown you for doing what you want?"

Logan thought it over and nodded. "You're right. I'm sixteen! They can't keep telling me what to do forever! I'll do _what_ I want, _when_ I want, and with _who_ I want to do it with!"

"Yeah! Good for you, man!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"... Yeah."

There was a short silence, neither unsure of what to say after Logan's bout of rebellion.

"… Let's do it again!"

"What? No!" Logan shouted, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. "My butt still hurts from before!"

"C'mon, please?" he begged, a pleading look on his face.

"N-No! I mean, what if somebody sees us this time?"

A playful smirk was on Kendall's lips as he whispered, "Who cares?"

Logan thought it over for a moment, then sighed as he let out a small laugh. "Fine. But let's use protection this time." Once the protection was in place, the two band members stood up, preparing themselves to go at it once more.

All of the sudden, James and Carlos walked in on them, gaping at them when they saw what they were doing. Kendall and Logan froze in their positions, unsure of how the two would react to the discovery.

"No…" Carlos started.

"Way…" James finished.

After a few more seconds of awkward silence, James and Carlos simultaneously screamed, "WE GOT A SWING SET!"

The two raced over to the brand spanking new playground equipment recently installed behind the Palm Woods. James shoved Logan off the seat of the swing and into the grass, while Carlos pushed Kendall aside and got behind James.

As James sat down and Carlos prepared to push him, Kendall went over to help his fallen friend up. After he got pulled back onto his feet, he shook his head and said, "We had fun while it lasted, right?"

Kendall nodded, laughing at how childishly excited his two other best friends were about the swing set. "Yeah. But still, you're really good at swing jumping for a first timer. When I first started, I kept falling on my butt, too."

"Too bad we put that pillow there _after _those bozos showed up," Logan mumbled, pointing to the random pillow they had placed on the ground a few feet away as protection for the poor boy's bum.

"Wait, don't start yet!" James exclaimed. "We need protection here!"

"Right!" Carlos yanked the helmet off his head and snugly plopped it over his friend's perfectly coiffed hair.

The two paid no mind to them. "Still, I think it's weird that you swing with your knees up to your chest," Logan added, brushing the dirt off his pants where he had fallen. "It's a weird way to swing. And doesn't it make it harder for the person pushing you?"

Kendall shrugged. "Not sure, but it gives you a better push-off when you jump off. Gets you more air."

Logan nodded while he watched his Hispanic friend push the pretty boy. "It's kind of embarrassing at our age, though. That's why I didn't want anyone to see us. And my parents wouldn't really approve of me spending my free time playing on a swing set."

"They wouldn't let you do it when you were little," Kendall pointed out. "They should have known you were going to do it sooner or later. And you didn't die like they thought you would, so everybody wins!"

As Carlos pushed James on the swing and he squealed in delight like a five year old girl, the two laughed and walked back into the Palm Woods. "I think there's a hockey game on in a couple of minutes," Logan mentioned. "You want to watch it?"

Kendall nodded, pushing the button on the elevator they had approached. "Sure. It's the good old Minnesota Wild that's playing, right? You rooting for them?"

As they stepped into the elevator and the doors started to close, Logan shook his head. "Nah. I'm playing for the other team."

Even though the doors shut with a ding, they were still able to hear a muffled, "_Push harder, Carlos! Harder!"_

_

* * *

_

I hope this was somewhat funny. I figured that since Logan is probably the most disciplined member of Big Time Rush, he would have strict parents. Parents that wouldn't even let him go on swing sets xD

I'd really appreciate a review, since this is my first BTR fanfiction. I'd really like to know if I got them in character. Ktnx ^_^


End file.
